


Labor

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Contraction, F/M, Sai being panicked husband, saiino in delivery room, the beggining of labours
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: "Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu, Sai," Sakura tak sengaja mendengar Ino terkekeh setelah ia melewati kontraksinya, "Aku baik kok,""Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau kesakitan seperti itu,"Perasaan Sakura saja atau bukan, tapi ia bersumpah Sai seperti tengah menahan tangis.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Labor

**disclaimer:** semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **warning:** canon. possible ooc. typos.  
 **pair:** Saiino

.

* * *

**Labor**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 6 jam berlalu semenjak Sakura memantau perkembangan partus pasien di balik tirai paling ujung. Untuk kali ini, pasien yang satu ini bukanlah pasien biasa. Pasien yang satu ini termasuk salah satu pasien 'spesial' Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sendiri, yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan persalinan pertamanya, dibantu oleh tangannya sendiri.

Sakura mengantisipasi benar hal ini. Ketika mereka hamil di trimister awal dulu, mereka membuat janji kalau merekalah yang akan membantu persalinan satu sama lain.

Namun sayangnya, sesuatu terjadi di luar rencana.

Sakura justru melahirkan di markas Orochimaru, dengan dibantu oleh Karin saat ia masih ikut Sasuke berkelana dalam misi. Namun meskipun Ino belum bisa menepati janjinya, bukan berarti Sakura akan membatalkannya juga. Ia akan tetap membantu Ino membawa Inojin ke dunia.

Sakura sudah meminta beberapa healer untuk memeriksa rutin Ino begitu ia telah memasuki fase aktif, mengingatkan mereka untuk mencatat semuanya, termasuk memberikannya _report_ berkala. Sementara ia yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit harus mengurus beberapa pasien yang lain. Sesekali Sakura akan menyambangi Ino, memantau pembukaan demi pembukaan yang terlewati. Enam jam kemudian berlalu begitu cepat, dan Sakura telah dikabari oleh salah seorang _healer_ jikalau Ino sudah mencapai pembukaan keenam.

Meski tampaknya lama, tetapi ini merupakan proses yang wajar. Pembukaan sudah mengalami kemajuan, sekarang Ino sudah memasuki fase aktif yang nantinya diharapkan akan lebih cepat berposes menuju bukaan 10 ketimbang fase laten sebelumnya.

Itu adalah hal yang baik, meski tak dapat dipungkiri rasa sakit akibat kontraksi akan makin intens. Semakin bertambah pembukaannya, kontraksi akan terasa lebih kuat dan lebih sering. Yang tadinya 10 menit sekali mungkin bisa menjadi 8 menit sekali, yang tadinya kontraksi hanya berdurasi 30 detik kini meningkat menjadi 45 detik lamanya.

Orang orang mendeskripsikan kontraksi layaknya dipasangi sabuk ketat sekali, ada juga yang menyatakan kalau kontraksi rasanya seperti dipukul kayu keras keras di bagian punggung sampai paha ke bawah. Sementara menurut Sakura sendiri yang memang sudah mengalaminya, kontraksi sendiri rasanya seperti kau mengalani kram. Seolah-olah tubuh bagian dalammu tengah diremas-remas kuat.

"Hai _pig,_ bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah mulai terasa sakit sekali?" Sakura menanyai Ino yang kini masih berbaring di ranjang, tetapi kini dengan posisi miring. Sakura lantas bergerak cekatan untuk mengecek tekanan darah dan DJJ-nya, ditemani oleh seorang healer yang mencatat semuanya.

"Yah begitulah, Jidat. Sakitnya sudah makin menjadi menjadi-jadi," Ino menundukan kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia lalu mendongak untuk melempari Sakura sebuah seringai, "Tapi tidak masalah sih. Bukankah itu artinya persalinan semakin maju? _Haaaahhh..._ kau tahu kan aku benar-benar tidak suka menunggu,"

Sakura terkekeh. Ya, ia tahu Ino memang orang yang tidak sabaran. Dan menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia memang berbeda sekali dengan Sakura dalam aspek yang satu itu.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kalian akan segera bertemu dengan Inojin," Sakura lalu melirik ke arah pria yang setia berada di sisi Ino sejak tadi, enggan untuk meninggalkan sisi Ino barang sedetik saja, "Kau juga tidak sabar, ya kan Sai?"

Sai memilih tak menjawab Sakura, sementara Ino mendengus tawa. Ino kini menoleh pada Sai yang ada disampingnya, tangannya terjulur untuk meremas tangan Sai yang masih mengenggamnya dalam dekap erat, "Dia yang justru lebih panik daripada aku, kau tahu? Seperti dia yang hendak melahirkan saja,"

Sakura tersenyum saja, namun matanya terfokus mengamati interaksi pasangan itu diam-diam. Dia baru menyadari jika genggaman tangan mereka sama sekali tak terlepas sejak terakhir Sakura mengunjungi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ino masih berbaring dalam posisi miring, menghadap suaminya yang merupakan mantan rekan setim Sakura dulu. Sementara Sai terduduk di kursi, sengaja meletakan kepalanya ke ranjang. Pipi menempel ke seprai, tepat di sebelah kepala sang istri, membuat ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Satu tangan Ino digenggam erat Sai, sementara tangannya yang lain turut mengusap usap permukaan perut sang istri

"Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu, Sai," Sakura tak sengaja mendengar Ino terkekeh, "aku baik baik saja kok," lanjut sahabat pirangnya itu dengan volume suara pelan, tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura yang tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau kesakitan seperti itu," gumam pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Perasaannya saja atau bukan, suara Sai terdengar bergetar, seperti sedang memahan tangis. "Kau kesakitan begini juga gara gara aku kan?"

Lagi lagi kulihat Ino mengumbar senyum. Sungguh, Sakura takjub. Dia pasti kesakitan sekali. Sakura paham betul bagaimana sakitnya, tapi Ino masih menyempatkan diri untuk menebar senyum dan tawa.

 _Well,_ Ino bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memoleskan make up ke wajahnya di sela-sela gelombang kontraksi yang datang. _Make-up on fleek_ meskipun dia harus melahirkan beberapa saat lagi. Ino bilang, meskipun ia harus menahan sakit nantinya, ia ingin tetap kelihatan cantik dan prima.

Sekarang Ino yang tampak tegar dibanding suaminya. Ino malah berakhir memberi semangat pada Sai yang hampir ada di ujung mental breakdown.

Padahal Sakura pikir, Ino akan berubah menjadi semacam _mommyzilla_. Tipe istri yang selalu berteriak dan menyalahkan suaminya ketika kontraksi melanda.

"Memang sakit, tapi tidak apa apa kok. Sakitnya tidak seberapa," Jelas itu adalah kebohongan. Wajah Ino saja sudah mulai dihiasi peluh begitu, jelas rasa sakitnya sudah makin tidak karuan, "Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja," ujarnya sekali lagi, berusaha menyakinkan Sai yang tampak cemas bukan main.

Jujur, sejak dulu mereka resmi berkencan, Sakura selalu menganggap mereka pasangan yang aneh.

Mereka terlalu bertolak belakang. Ino yang begitu cerewet dan emosional, sementara Sai cenderung _emotionless_ dengan pembawaannya yang selalu tenang.

Mereka sangat berbeda, bagai air dan api.

Tapi entah bagaimana, mereka justru kompatibel sekali.

Entah bagaimana, mereka justru bisa saling melengkapi. Persamaan dan perbedaan dua insan itu membuat mereka jadi satu kesatuan utuh yang membentuk harmoni.

Tapi sekarang, posisi itu seperti dibalik. Sai jadi emosional, sementara Ino yang justru tampak tenang. Yang ingin melahirkan justru yang menenangkan pasangannya.

Sai justru yang tampak panik luar biasa dan ingin menangis. Sementara Ino yang sebentar lagi harus menghadapi fakta bahwa ia harus mendorong seorang bayi keluar dari tubuhnya, malah tampak biasa biasa saja. Sakura dibuat bingung sekaligus curiga. Mereka ini sedang bertukar kepribadian atau bagaimana?

Sai yang dulu dikenalnya, yang jarang sekali terlihat emosional, tampak begitu berbeda sekarang. Sai yang merupakan Ketua ANBU, yang dikenal dengan sikap tenang dan insting mematikannya, saat ini tampak begitu tak berdaya melihat istrinya kesakitan.

Tak dinaya, hati Sakura ikut menghangat. Sai telah berubah. Ia benar-benar jadi manusia sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan khawatir, cemas, hingga rasa takut. Dia bukan lagi boneka suruhan Danzo yang tak punya perasaan.

"Kau dengar kan perkataan Sakura tadi. Semakin sakit, berarti persalinannya semakin maju," Sakura tak sengaja mendengar Ino berbisik pada Sai, "Dan akhirnya... sebentar lagi, kita bisa bertemu dengan Inojin. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" ujarnya, antispasi sekaligus rasa lelah kentara jelas mewarnai kalimatnya.

Tepat setelah Ino mengatakan itu, ia tiba tiba terkesiap dan tak bisa menahan erangan dan rintihan meluncur dari bibirnya. Satu tangannya yang tadi mengusap perut berganti mencengkram besi penyangga bed kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sakura perkirakan kontraksinya menghantam lagi.

Sai seketika tampak panik bukan main. Ia buru buru bangkit dari kursi dan memandang dengan tatapan memohon padanya, "Sakura," panggilnya, putus asa.

Sakura buru buru mendekat, membantu mengurangi rasa sakit kontraksi Ino dengan memijat mijat bagian punggungnya yang pasti terasa keram luar biasa. Sembari memberikan pijatan, aku mengawasi detak jantung bayi lewat droppler, memantau seberapa tinggi dpm selama kontraksi berlangsung.

45 detik kontraksi itu bertahan, selama itu pula Ino tak melepaskan cengkramannya di besi penyangga dan tangan Sai. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya bersama Sai, meski sesekali rintihan mengibakan itu lepas. Meskipun tampak menyedihkan, tak sekalipun Sakura menangkap sorot putus asanya. Seolah ia memang sudah siap menghadapi semua ini. Ino tak menunjukan perubahan berarti. Ia masih relatif tenang.

Setelah kontraksinya berakhir, Ino dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, berkata, "Aku mau duduk," pintanya dengan suara serak.

Sai bergerak cekatan. Dengan dibantu oleh Sakura, mereka akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh Ino berpindah jadi posisi duduk di ujung ranjang. Ia lantas menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Sai yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sai merespon cepat, ia membawa Ino ke pelukannya dengan mendekap bahunya. Mengusap usapnya bahu dan rambutnya sesekali, sementara Sakura masih memijat mijat kecil tulang belakang sahabatnya, sembari mengingatkannya untuk menarik dan membuang nafas panjang sebagai metode mereduksi rasa sakit.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberinya obat pengurang rasa sakit atau jutsu medical apapun?" tanya Sai pada Sakura. Sorot matanya tampak terluka. Ia hampir menangis. Matanya memerah, pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang air mata.

Sakura yang melihatnya tertegun untuk sesaat.

Sai menangis untuk Ino. Ia sepertinya benar benar tak tega dan tak sanggup melihat pasangannya kesakitan seperti itu.

Tiba tiba pemandangan itu membuat Sakura haru. Tapi ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, mencoba kembali ke mode professional, "Kau membutuhkan pengurang rasa sakit, Ino? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa-"

"Tidak tidak," Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu suaminya, menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak perlu obat pengurang rasa sakit, atau apapun. Aku baik kok,"

Sai tampak ingin protes, "Tapi Ino—"

Ia mencium sudut bibir Sai—mengabaikan Sakura yang merona merah di tempat. "aku ingin menikmati prosesnya. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," ia mengusap usap perutnya yang tadi sempat kaku seperti batu kala kontraksi datang. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke sudut mata Sai, mengusapnya pelan, "Jangan menangis. Kau kenapa jadi cengeng begini sih?" gumamnya lembut.

Sai lantas menghela nafas. Ia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup pelipis Ino kemudian, "Aku bangga padamu," bisiknya. Kecupan itu lantas tak diberikan sekali. Dari kedua pelipis, dahi, kelopak mata, lalu hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan.

Hingga ciuman itu turun dan semakin turun, sampai Sai memutuskan untuk menangkup wajah istrinya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun memagut bibir Ino.

Sementara Sakura yang disuguhi tontonan romansa gratisan hanya bisa mengerjap dengan bodohnya, bersama satu healer disampingnya yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

Hah, untung Sakura sudah terbiasa.

.

Sekarang Sakura hanya berharap, Sai tidak akan pingsan di tengah-tengah persalinan nanti.

_Yeah. Semoga saja._

.

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much udah mampir dan baca :D


End file.
